


Special “S” BBQ

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking with sperm, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester Cooks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam isn't allow to cook since the day he made them end up at the ER, but tonight, Dean allows him to do the dinner, and Sam wants everything to be perfect.Next time, he'll read the receipt correctly before starting to cook.





	Special “S” BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> Pormpt : Young Sam found a cooking with sperm book in the library but needs his big bro to get most of the sperm, he isn't producing enough yet.
> 
> beta by @debivc78

Sam has always had a special relationship with food. While Dean could eat burgers for days, Sam needed diversified things, he needed to taste things, not just eat to survive. He wanted to enjoy it, to discover new tastes, new flavors. 

It didn’t mean that he always wanted healthy food, though, and most of the time, what he wanted was far from healthy, and stranger than anything else. Like the marshmallow nachos he once ate when Dean and dad weren’t there. Or the chocolate/cheese spaghetti he once convinced Dean to make. This wasn’t a good example, though, considering he spent the rest of the night complaining about his stomach pain.

That’s why Dean was generally the one doing the food. He’s good at it, and none of his food ever sent them to the ER. Not to mention that Dean was freaking hot, when he cooked, not that Sam ever told him.

But today, he was the one in charge of the dinner, and he was ready to show Dean that he could cook, too.

That’s how he found himself in a library, tons of book in front of him as he searched for the perfect recipe. He doesn’t want to do something ordinary, but he doesn’t want to do something disgusting either. Dean trusts him to do something good, and he doesn’t want to let his brother down.

He already knows that he will do a classic dessert – a strawberry pie. Just the way Dean loves it, so he can at least eat something if Sam’s dish turns out to be a disaster.

“Time's up, Sammy” Dean says as he lets himself fall into the chair next to Sam.

“What? No, I didn’t find what I want to do yet”

“It’s already five, if we don’t go to the store now, we won’t have anything to eat at all”

Sam sighs, looking defeatedly in front of him. He spent all afternoon in this stupid library, and he still has nothing. All the recipes look either gross, or not original enough, and now, he won’t even be able to cook something special for Dean.

“Alright, I will just-“He bites the inside of his cheeks, trying to find the most attractive book before grabbing one randomly “I'll take this one”

“Finally,”

Sam rolls his eyes and goes straight to the check out desk, his book in his hands. The librarian gives him a strange look when she checks out the book, but Sam doesn’t pay attention to her. He's too busy focusing on the way Dean’s body is pressing against his from behind.  Sure, there’s not enough room for the two of them, but sometimes, it’s better to ignore facts and focus on your own imagination.

Maybe if he focuses strong enough, he’ll be able to feel Dean’s dick through his jeans.

 

 

“Do you want me to go with you or do I wait in the car?” Dean asks as he parks at the grocery store.

Sam loves going shopping with Dean, whether it’s for food or clothes. Dean can be a pain in the ass at times, sure, but it sounds so domestic, so normal to do this together, that sometimes, he allows himself to imagine them having a completely different life. One where they come back home every day, where they kiss, where they hug, where the monsters don’t exist and where they’re finally happy.

But tonight is about surprise, and it can’t be a surprise if Dean already knows what they’re eating.

“No, I’m good”

“Alright” Dean hands him some cash, but before Sam can take it, he pulls his hand away “You be careful in there, alright? Don’t do something stupid like talking to strangers”

“Jezz, Dean, I’m 13, not 8” He rolls his eyes and takes the money, making sure to give his brother the finger as he walks towards the store.

As soon as he is in the store, he starts looking through the book, searching for something that he can do quickly, and that won’t cost too much money. He knows that Dean worked hard for it, and that’s part of the reason why he doesn’t want to ruin their dinner.

The book is mostly filled with desserts, and for a moment, Sam is scared that the book is only for desserts, but then he sees it: the perfect recipe. It’s call “Special “S” BBQ”, and it looks damn good. Dean loves meat, and through it says BBQ, he’s almost sure he can do it in their oven.

He doesn’t read the instructions for the recipe, he just starts looking for the ingredients right away. He needs ketchup, which they already have, lemon juice, which they also have.  Some honey, some pepper sauce, and a piece of meat.

There’s another ingredient, but the book is smudged and he can’t read it correctly.  So he figures it’s not important. He’ll make do with what he has.

He buys the ingredients for the pie as well, and sneaks out some beers in his backpack for Dean.

He’s out of the store in less than ten minutes, with a big smile on his face as he carries all of the food proudly. Dean’s gonna be so happy.

He starts by making the pie, which turns out to be a little harder than he thought, before moving along to the special sauce.

He’s half away through the recipe when he notices in the directions the word he couldn't read in the ingredients. “Semen”. He can feel his blood turning cold as he reads the same word again, and again, and then he takes a  better look at the title.  There he can see the bright letter “S”.  The special ingredient is SEMEN!”

He’s so fucked.

He’s so, so fucked.

What is he supposed to do? Half of the sauce is already done, he doesn’t have any other option except this recipe. From all the books in the library, he had to find on the only one who was about cooking with sperm.

“It smells good” Dean says as he enters the kitchen, looking at the pie through the oven “Did you made it yourself?”

“I-Yeah, of course”

“You’re amazing”

He can feel his stomach twisting with joy at Dean’s words, and he smiles so hard that he’s afraid his jaw is gonna break. Not that it matters, anyway.

He needs to do this sauce, and he needs it now.

What is sperm, anyway? It’s not like he had any diseases or anything. He’s clean, perfectly clean, and they’re brothers, right? He’s almost sure that their semen tastes the same. Or so he hopes. Once it’s cooked, they won’t even know what's in it anyway.

His mind made up, he goes straight to the bathroom, a cup in his hands.

He doesn’t have any trouble jerking off, not when he can picture Dean in his mind. His beautiful lips wrapped around the spoon as he eats Sam’s food, without being aware that he’s eating his semen. He should feel bad for not telling Dean, and he wants to tell him, knows that it would be even hotter if Dean knew. But he’s not sure his brother is as open-minded as he is, and he doesn’t want Dean to freak out.

The recipe is clear about the quantity: one tablespoon, even two if you want to be generous. Sam does want to be generous, he truly does, but when he finally comes, Dean’s face in his mind, biting his tongue not to be too noisy, he doesn’t even have half a tablespoon.

“Shit” He whispers, trying to jerk off again even through it’s painful. He’s still too young to produce the right quantities, and he really needs to have at least one tablespoon.

He tries as hard as he can, but all he successes to do is hurting himself, tears running down his cheeks as he tries to jerk off.

“Sammy?” Dean calls from the other side of the door “You ok in there? Did you eat something bad? I told you that you couldn’t eat raw meat. Did you do it? Because I swear to God-“

“No, I didn’t!” Sam defends himself “I just- I just need- Please leave me alone”

It’s quiet for a moment, but he can feel Dean behind the door, and if he closes his eyes, he can even see his brother’s worried face.

“Sammy, can I come in?”

“No”

 

“Sam, come on”

Dean voice is as soft as cotton, rubbing Sam’s ears like a siren calling for him, and he can’t prevent himself from opening the door, his cup of sperm in his hands.

“I- I took a book, and It’s… I just wanted to make you happy, De. But I didn’t read, and they say… They say you need… But I can’t produce enough and- I know it’s gross, alright? But I just… I’m sorry, Dean” He drops his eyes to the floor, refusing to meet Dean’s. He doesn’t want to see the disappointment, the anger and the disgust. “I’m sorry”

“I saw the book Sammy. How much do you need?”

“What?” Sam frowns, raising his head and wiping the tears away

“How much do you need?” Dean repeats

“I- One tablespoon”

“It’s ok if there’s more?”

Sam nods, not sure of what Dean is trying to say, until his brother takes the cup from his hands, moving straight to his bed.

“’M not doing it in the bathroom. It’s better here”

Sam looks at Dean like he lost his mind, and for a moment, he thinks that maybe some monster took Dean’s appearance. That his true brother is in a basement, waiting for him to save him, instead of-

“Babe, I can’t do it if you’re looking at me like that”

“Sorry” Sam mumbles, sitting on his own bed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Did Dean just call him babe?

He can hear the sounds of a zipper, following by some movements, and he can’t help but turn around, watching as Dean sits on the bed, stroking his beautiful big dick with his hand.

He’s already hard, and Sam wonders why. Did he make him hard? Is he the reason his brother is hard? No. He can’t be. Dean is beautiful, so glorious, why would he see Sam like that?

“Sammy” Dean moans, stroking faster and stronger, his eyes focusing on Sam “Tell me what you were thinking about”

“I-What?”

“In the bathroom. What were you thinking about?”

“I- I thought about you” Sam whispers “I thought… I thought how hot it would be, to see you… To see you eating my cum”

“Shit” Dean moans again, and he makes a motion for Sam to come sit next to him.

He doesn’t have to say it twice before Sam is next to him, so close that they can feel the heat coming from one another.

Sam never been so close to his brother’s dick, never saw it so good, and when he puts his hand on it, Dean throws his head back against the pillow. It looks even bigger in Sam’s tiny hands.

“Come on, do it with me, baby” Dean whispers against his ear.

Sam starts jerking him off, using both hands while Dean is caressing his own balls and moaning in pleasure.

He comes in one big shot, screaming Sam’s name over and over again, and Sam almost forgot to put the cup in front of it.

Dean’s cum is mixed with his own, and it makes it even hotter. Sam and Dean, mixed together. That’s what Sam always wanted.

“Think that will be enough?” Dean asks, his hand on the back on Sam’s pants

“Yeah, more than enough”

“Can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I think you should cook way more often, Sammy boy”


End file.
